How
by SonicLover
Summary: There are several theories on how Tails got his second tail. Here's mine. Review please.
1. Enter Professor Pete

How  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot as well as the character of Professor Pete, but that's all.  
  
Author's note: How... my shortest title yet. Well, I couldn't think of anything better. Not only is it one of my shorter titles, but this will also be one of my shorter fan-fics, with probably less than five chapters. If anyone has an idea to extend it, let me know. This is my theory of how Tails got his second tail. There are other theories, but I won't go into that.  
  
Remember when reviewing: Be honest. You can even go so far as to flame, as I'm not as vulnerable to that stuff anymore. I'm still a little vulnerable to it, though, so you might want to keep the flames down a touch.  
  
Chapter 1: Enter Professor Pete  
  
Carefully Sonic and Tails made their way through Robotropolis, the vast mechanized town where Dr. Ivo Robotnik resided. They were on their way to free a prisoner that Robotnik was about to send to his fate.  
Tails was rather happy about this, as this was the first time he was allowed to go up against Robotnik with only Sonic. Sonic wasn't too sure about this.  
A few SwatBots dropped into the hallway in front of the duo. Tails hovered over the robots to distract them while Sonic took them all out with a Spin-Dash. "Piece of cake," Sonic remarked.  
The door to Robotnik's main laboratory burst open, and Sonic and Tails dashed in. A man wearing a white lab coat and glasses was strapped into the roboctization device.  
"You're too late, you two!" announced Robotnik. "Throw the switch, Snively!" Robotnik's nephew and lackey Snively pressed the switch that was supposed to turn on the roboctization device.  
Nothing happened. This caused Robotnik to blow his top. "Snively, you numbskull, what did you do?" Then he noticed the problem: Tails had nicked the power cord.  
Robotnik bent down to fix the cord. "But sir," said Snively, "the prisoner is-" "SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIX THIS THING!" replied Robotnik.  
What Snively was trying to say was that Sonic and Tails had broken the prisoner free from the roboctization device and fled. Robotnik got up to stop them, but it was too late.  
Once back in the secret village of Knothole, the man introduced himself as Professor Pete, animal research scientist and machinery expert. "Pleased to meet you," Sonic said.  
"My pleasure," Pete replied. He took a look around. "So this is the secret Freedom Fighter hideout I've heard so much about," he said. "How clever."  
"You must know a lot about us," Sally remarked. "More than you ever guessed," Pete said. "I especially know plenty about your fox friend there." He gestured at Tails.  
"Do you really know that much about me?" Tails asked in disbelief. "Yes," Pete responded. "I even know how you got that second tail of yours." With these words, Pete brandished a journal.  
  
Like I said, this is going to be one of my shorter fan-fics. Go ahead and review what I have, as I practically live on opinions. I can't continue if you don't review! 


	2. Explanations

How  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's note: Short title, short fic, short chapters... WILL THE SHORTNESS EVER END? Oh. Sorry. So far I have three reviews, which is probably all I'm going to get unless I update this. So here we are!  
  
Remember when reviewing: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations  
  
As you may recall: Sonic and Tails have just rescued a man named Professor Pete from Robotnik's fortress. Pete claims to know just about everything about the Freedom Fighters, including how Tails got his second tail. Looks as if he's about to explain how.  
  
Opening his journal, Pete flipped through his journal until he found what he was looking for. Everyone gathered around Pete, with Tails sitting closest to the professor.  
Taking a deep breath, Pete began reading through the journal. "April 17, 0700 hours (that's military time for 7 AM): I got up early today to study more than normal.  
"I saw subject 2814, alias 'Miles,' walking through the forest. I followed him carefully as to avoid being seen, as I hated to get the subject angry.  
"0720 hours: A large man with an orange mustache and as much width as he had height, or 'Robotnik' as you call him, grabbed the subject and dragged him away.  
"0775 hours: I finally located the suspect, trapped inside a glass tube within a gigantic fortress. He was to be a test subject for something called a 'roboctizer.'  
"Robotnik pushed a switch, and something shocking happened: the subject was transformed into a robot. However, as the roboctizer was still in its testing phase, he still had his free will.  
"Seeing this, Robotnik threw a fit and tossed the robotic subject out the window. I had the unfortunate luck to get clocked on the head and knocked out cold by the robot.  
"0825 hours: I recovered my senses and found myself lying on the ground in front of #2814R. (R stands for Robotic.) Apparently the subject needed help.  
"The subject explained that he needed to get back into the fortress, but he needed to be modified in some way so that he wouldn't be recognized. I agreed to help."  
  
As always, I appreciate your opinions. Thank you in advance. :-) 


End file.
